


Yūgen

by EternalInfinitesimal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost Drowning, Alternate Universe - Magic, Comment and I'll love you forever?, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInfinitesimal/pseuds/EternalInfinitesimal
Summary: Dream narrowly escapes being captured by the King but now he's being chased by two bounty hunters who aren't as powerless as the King's guards he's been fighting off. He thinks he's done for when they catch him by surprise and attempt to drown him, but he wakes up alive in a strange place he only dreamt of.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), I haven't decided if im doing relationships so bare with me here ok
Kudos: 15





	Yūgen

An ice-cold pair of blue-grey mismatched eyes grinned down at him as he struggled to keep himself from breathing in the icy water. Dream’s hands seared, still holding warmth from the fire he was sleeping near mere minutes before he was plunged into the freezing river and trapped beneath the ice. He desperately banged his fists against the layer of ice, and the woman cackled at his weak attempts to free himself. 

She crouched down, long ivory pigtails brushing the clear wall before resting a hand on the surface of the ice to mirror his own. 

He ripped his hand away and screamed silent bubbles of air as pain shot up his wrist. His entire arm was burning as if she had sent crystals of ice tearing through his veins. But that was the least of his worries, seeing as he now had no more air left to cling onto. 

He glanced around trying to find a break in the ice and noticed the edge of the sheer ice trap. He quickly pushed himself off a jutting rock on the bottom of the river towards the edge, but before he could even reach a hand towards the surface the heavy boots of the woman greeted him once more and he was trapped still.

His lungs convulsed as he covered his mouth and nose hoping to keep the water out as his body forced him to breathe the water.

“Finally,” he could faintly hear the heavy accented voice above him sigh in feigned annoyance before another blur showed up beside her.

“You’re not meant to kill him! The king wants him alive, remember?!” 

His vision was fading, and he started to sink as bits of water rushed into his lungs.

“MINX LET HIM UP,”

There was no response from “Minx.” Or maybe there was, but Dream couldn't hear anything but the water rushing past him. The warmth from his watering eyes was strangely comforting as his vision went black and he lost consciousness. 


End file.
